watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kotomi Komiyama/@comment-3434177-20191212221849/@comment-3434177-20191216215909
“Well, the Japanese I know tend to be good hosts as do other societies. "Being a bad host" in sort of a universal negative in humanity!” I see, having Japanese acquaintances it's a good detail when it is necessary to clarify elements concerning to their social mannerisms. “Tomoki is cast as an antagonist who has some excuse that his sister is irritating. We finally get some of the back story, in that Tomoko had been a bit abusive, then even screwed him, albeit by accident, with his high school application. They have separate interests. Blah, blah, blah.” I grant it to you that of screwing up the school application affair, though I'd say that Nico Tanigawa made that incident with the intention of finding an excuse for making Tomoki ended up studying in Haramaku, and that at same time it were argumentative credible (and in hindsight, Komiyama should be thankful for that mistake of Tomoko). But it's also true that Tomoki can't use his sister as excuse for each bad thing that it happens to him. Being the happened in last chapters like the case, Tomoko didn't interfered in his 'pitiful' situation but until after she peeped through his window by using his smartphone, end even when it was Tomoko who caused that both Komiyama and somehow Yoshida came in Kuroki house, the biggest amount of cringe in the room was given off by Sayaka. I dought highlt Tomoki dares to blame Tomoko by Sayaka's demanor (ironically when Tomoko was the one who acted like the normal in that room), because that'd be terribly lame coming from him, specially taking in count Tomoki could have tried to prevent all that situation. “Now, I think, they both sort of concede that the other has gained some things. Tomoki has a few girls who have crushes on him whereas Tomoko has a few girls who have crushes on her . . . no . . . wait . . . she has some friends now.” They are just Tomoko's friends, friends' friends and whatever Ucchi is. “He does come off badly in Chapter 169, but then like all characters in WataMote, he has his flaws.” In hindsight, I'd say Tomoki was just being formal. And not, I don't expect he is flawless, after all, it's the flag I use toward all those ones who are waiting that Tomoko does or says something stupid which it leads her friends leave away from her (I hate those people), like if they forget each one of Tomoko's friends has their own burden of darkness which deal with and Tomoko were the only 'bad' person. What I want to get with all this, it's Tomoko doesn't inspire me any interest, even background characters like Mike or Futaki are more interesting for me. I don't know if that has become in a pattern, but until present, Tomoki has shown only three traits in him, being bothered by Tomoko even when she isn't doing nothing necessarily bad, acting freaked by any of Tomoko's friends or similar, and reacting resentful with people of his 'clique' who aren't being mean with him, I really sorry for Akari. “Now that I think about it, he seems to find sexual play and innuendo embarrassing. To be fair: with Tomoko and others keeping a fixation on his Cyprian Scepter, you can sort of understand it.” That is kinda of understandable to any normal person would be in his situation (and I'm just now imagining how Akane would react in that role), but once more, he could have tried to avoid perfectly all this if he would have said something in the moment that Sayaka did that suggestion of having study session in his home. I wonder if Tomoki would be more fitting for being the protagonist of a generic Isekai. “In a way, though, he is like Masaki who is also embarrassed. My mind has built too many Walls of Text trying to sort out what is behind Masaki's character. Fear of growing up? Is acting delinquent a defense mechanism? Blah blah.” I question Masaki is whether unaware about the fact that is of bad education lounging on the bed of someone to whom she has visited by first time, or if she is aware of this social norm and even so she ignores like a delinquent. Furthermore, how didn't Masaki realize Tomoki and Tomoko are siblings? I mean, no matter how you look at it, it's their genes that make it obvious. It's also true we don't get anything of Yoshida's background, according little we know about, her relationship with her mother may be sort of complicated, and thanks to that Tomomote special chapter, she could have been a loner until beginning of high school, when she met Rena and Anna. It's quite frustrating don't having anything that indicates Yoshida's background, her long-term interests, her insecurities, her fears, etc. “But she is very forward to Tomoki WITHOUT trying to engage in actual intimacy. Though her putting her arm around a boy's neck is pretty forward.” That is thing of delinquents, those one who don't understand limits of personal contact, and even so, Masaki gets upset whenever other people catalogue her as a delinquent. “Whatever . . . they may be made for one another, then!” Being honest, I dislike any shipping which involve some friend of Tomoko (and Itou) with Tomoki. To finish, I apologize for my wall of text.